


Making Up

by CuriouslyIndecisive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriouslyIndecisive/pseuds/CuriouslyIndecisive
Summary: A tiny response to the prompt - "Don't ever do that again." Isabela reunites with Hawke in Kirkwall after her disappearance following the return of the Tome of Koslun.





	Making Up

Isabela lay on her back, heart pounding, chest heaving, a huge smirk plastered on her sweaty face. She'd only returned to Kirkwall this afternoon, a few short hours ago, and Hawke had found her in the Hanged Man almost immediately.

Hawke lay in the bed as well in a similar state of affairs. She'd asked Isabela back to the estate, not wanting to yell at her like a malcontented child in front of the entire pub. Why had she disappeared after returning with the Tome of Koslun? Where had she gone while leaving her friends behind to worry? Her answers had surprised Hawke.

"I'm a snake and a thief and we have nothing in common anymore," Isabela had lamented, her tone a mixture of anger and shame.

"Whatever you are, Isabela, you're still my friend. I care, deeply. I worried, and I missed you. Don't ever do that again, alright? I'd have to mount a search party and that'd be hard as you're the only captain I know." Hawke could scarcely believe it when Isabela kissed her. It had been years since the only other time that had happened. Not that Hawke hadn't enjoyed it, but what would Anders think?

"Oooh, let's go ask him!" came Isabela's excited reply.

And now, sandwiched between them, one hand still sheathed in a tiny current of electricity, was Anders. Shaking the magic off, he brushed a few stray strands of hair off his face before snaking an arm around each of the women and pulling them closer. He kissed Hawke on the forehead. "I love you," he said to her. To Isabela, he offered a compliment, "And you've learnt a few new tricks since The Pearl."

"Well, I certainly hope Hawke will let us do _this_ again, or else you'll never get to see all of them," Isabela replied coyly.


End file.
